Claro que sí, campeón
by NirvanaBennet
Summary: Porque la primera cita del chico rubio no podría ser menos dulce. [Oneshot, AU] Esta historia participa en el Reto 'Un desastroso San Valentín' del foro "Comunidad Sakuriana".


**Disclaimer: **_El universo de CCS no me pertenece, sino a las CLAMP._

_Esta historia participa en el Reto __**'Un desastroso San Valentín'**__ del foro __**Comunidad Sakuriana.**_

* * *

**_Claro que sí, campeón_**

_Eras un chico alto, rubio, con espalda ancha y unos ojos de un extraño tono parecido al dorado que encantaban a las chicas. Tenías una fuerza considerable y todas estaban tras de ti, eso lo sabías; sin embargo tú interés se encontraba muy por fuera de todas las chicas de la faz de la tierra. No era que fueses asexual, sólo que te gustaban los chicos. Te tardaste en aceptarlo del todo, pero era Spinel, el chico competitivo y fastidioso de tu clase el que te traía loco._

_Una de esas tardes en que piensas que nada va a pasar y te armas de valor de la nada, llegaste y le pediste que fuera a una cita contigo. ¿El viernes?, le preguntaste de la manera más cliché del mundo porque, para colmo, aquel día resultaba ser día de San Valentín. Él soltó una risita burlona, parpadeó un par de veces, haciendo que notaras sus hermosas y tupidas pestañas en sus ojos de un vivo tono azul, y te respondió que estaba bien. _

_Te sonrojaste violentamente después de aquello toda la tarde. Llegaste a tu cuarto, lo cerraste de un portazo y te pusiste a saltar y gritar como un loco. Y estabas loco, loco de alegría. Ni los videojuegos pudieron ayudarte a olvidar toda esa euforia que tenías y se arremolinaba en tu estómago, que era tanta que incluso tu apetito había disminuido un poquito._

_Llegó el viernes más esperado que de costumbre. En la mañana estabas ansioso porque no te quedarías a jugar videojuegos y comer dulces en tu habitación toda la tarde, sino que te atiborrarías en el cine, en compañía del chico que te gustaba. Vamos, que te vestiste con un fervor impresionante, saliste con todo el estilo que un chico de dieciséis años con las agujetas desabrochadas puede tener al caerse de las escaleras y llegaste a la escuela con el peinado que te habías tardado una hora en hacer completamente destrozado._

_Tu ánimo decayó un poco, por lo que te dispusiste a engullir un chocolate para ponerte de buenas. El entrenador se dirigió a ti y lo tiró al suelo con el ceño fruncido. ¡Ah, no! ¡Con tus chocolates nadie se metía! Le gritaste que cuál era su problema, a lo que él contestó que tu condición física para los próximos partidos era el problema. Te encontrabas enfurruñado y, tras una riña con el entrenador, escuchaste que tu castigo era el entrenar una hora después de clase._

_Lo viste alejarse y no fue hasta ese momento que digeriste la información que te dio. Abriste mucho los ojos y unas ganas impresionantes de arrancarte el cabello se hicieron presentes._

_¡Una hora, joder! Miles de improperios hacia el entrenador pasaron por tu cabeza. Se supone que habías quedado con el chico de cabellos azabache justo una hora después de la escuela, ¡era día de San Valentín, con un carajo! El fin de la hora que habías dejado antes de la cita era que pudieras comer y no viera que te atiborrabas tanto en el cine, porque, después de todo, te interesaba lo que pensara de ti._

_Suspiraste completamente frustrado y continuaste tu día de mala gana. Ni siquiera pudiste comer al almuerzo puesto que le estuviste gritando al profesor todo el descanso. Fue un desastre. Tu estómago rugía como un jodido león y tu mente no procesaba las miradas coquetas que te lanzaba Spinel. No podías retrasar la cita; sería como poner en la guillotina a la relación que ni siquiera había comenzado._

_Aquél fue el fin. El timbre sonó luego de una eternidad, saliste como desesperado por la puerta del salón y llegaste a la cancha a tiempo. No querías salir del equipo de fútbol porque —además de que sabías que a Spin le agradaba verte jugar— te gustaba el deporte; entonces complaciste al entrenador obeso corriendo un par de vueltas, dirigiendo la pelota con tus pies por entre los conos color jode—pupilas y saliste a los vestidores a una velocidad que el hombre calificó como la mejor del mes. _

_No te dio tiempo siquiera de acomodar tu peinado con gomina cuando tuviste que salir al ver la hora. Él te esperaba ya a la puerta con la camisa del uniforme desabrochada en los primeros dos botones y el suéter en la mano. Hubieses pensado en lo mono que se veía si no te hubieses preocupado más por el rugido feroz que tu estómago había producido a causa de la falta de alimento._

_Llegaron al cine en completo silencio. Spinel te preguntó si acaso tenías algo, porque estabas muy callado. Tú sólo soltaste una risita nerviosa y compraste dos boletos para La Perdición, la película de terror de la que todos estaban hablando en la preparatoria._

_No pudiste evitarlo; tus planes para no parecer un glotón con él se fueron a la mierda cuando viste la dulcería y compraste casi la mitad. Nada impediría que te alimentaras después del día casi en ayunas que por primera vez habías tenido en tu vida. ¿Qué importaba si era San Valentín y estabas con tu cita, joder? Habías comprado chocolates en forma de corazón. El problema era que tú los estabas comiendo y no él._

_Ni siquiera notaste la mirada asesina que te lanzó. Tú ya estabas muy cómodo engullendo cuando entraron a la sala. Se sentaron a la mitad, donde a ti te gustaba, mientras tú seguías concentrado en tus cosas. El chico de ojos azules por primera vez trató de llamar tu atención pronunciando tu nombre, obteniendo un shhh como respuesta, puesto que la película ya había comenzado y no querías perder detalle. Spinel sólo se cruzó de brazos a tu lado, pensando en si era peor matarte o quitarte tus dulces._

_Entonces, sin que él siquiera lo invocara, una pequeña manita se asomó por entre sus asientos y tomó una de las palomitas acarameladas de tu charola._

_Oh, error._

_Gran error._

_Volteaste con brusquedad y le lanzaste una mirada furibunda, lo llamaste idiota y te volteaste a seguir viendo la película. Una patada fue lo que recibiste a tu asiento por parte de la madre del niño. La manita pálida de éste se asomó de nuevo por entre los asientos y tomó uno de tus palitos de galleta…_

_Suspiraste, intentando calmarte con todas tus fuerzas; no querías que Spinel te viese mal, aunque ni siquiera estabas consciente de lo tenso que se encontraba en su asiento y de las ganas que tenía de irse. _

_El niño tomó uno de tus chocolates y decidiste poner fin a su existencia. Súbitamente, te levantaste, te estiraste hasta su asiento, lo tomaste del tobillo y lo sacudiste cual vil saco. Él gritaba, todos los de la sala pronunciaron exclamaciones y algunos llamaron a los guardias._

_Ese fue TU fin. Te diste cuenta demasiado tarde de que la cagaste de tal manera que volteaste a ver al asiento del pelinegro y caíste en cuenta de que ya no estaba. Sentiste una fuerza jalarte a través de la sala por los brazos y comenzaste a lloriquear mientras te sacaban. No era como si nada más importara aquella tarde de San Valentín._

—¡Cuéntame cómo te fue! —exclama tu mejor amiga con una radiante sonrisa en su rostro.

—Mis viajes al cine jamás serán igual; ¿por qué? Por llorón. No puedo creer que haya llorado y, además, haya hecho berrinches en medio de un cine lleno el día de San Valentín. Ahora comprendo porqué huyó de mí. ¿Será que me llama otro día?

Ella sólo te da unas palmaditas en la mano, imaginando lo que pasó, y te sonríe diciéndote "Claro que sí, campeón". Porque incluso, Kero, logras sacarle un poco de sarcasmo a Sakura de vez en cuando.


End file.
